


Hearts of the Past

by Spiritual_AK



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritual_AK/pseuds/Spiritual_AK
Summary: This story is part of the Light Protectors Story.War has come, groups of young fighters wielding gigantic key like weapons ready to fight against one another. throughout all this, one young girl will have to deal with reincarnation, and finding her friends once more.
Kudos: 1





	Hearts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is part of a tag from the App Tik Tok called the Light Protectors. Each person who is within the tag is writing out their own perspective of the tag. There will be a note to let you all know when I use other OCs from the group. 
> 
> Vesha, Lanea, Xalena, Atticus, and any other OCs that don't belong to Kingdom Hearts that I do not specifically state are OCs belong to me.

Crack!  
A bright flash of brilliant white light appeared, the light flowing through the air before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. The lightning continued to strike out of the clouds and smash against the earth in random spots while only 5 seconds later, loud booms of thunder echoed through the airways, vibrating houses, buildings, and even people's chests when really, really loud bangs would sound. 

As soon as the lightning and thunder started to sound within the air, rain droplets sprinkled gently onto the ground, only small spots of the cemented walkways were a dark gray color, contrasting with the rest of the light gray cement. Little less then a few seconds after the rain started to fall, the entire cemented walkways was completely covered by a downpour of water precipitating from the multitude of dark gray, almost black, clouds filling the sky. 

A young figure could be seen running at a full sprint through the rain, an arm raised up to cover their head from the rain but to no avail. Due to all the rain that was falling down, harder than it was only 3 minutes ago, and the darkness of the clouds covering the sky, it was very hard to tell who or what the figure was as it ran. If you were to get a bit closer to the figure, you would be able to tell that it was a very young female, around the age of 19 years, and that she was in a hurry to get somewhere. 

The young girl looked to have brilliant golden blond hair but it was darkened due to the moisture that was being absorbed into the strands by the rain water falling down. The wet strands clung to her face and neck as she bolted across the cemented path, her feet only taking less than a second after touching the ground before flying back up into the air behind her body. Repeating that motion with her other leg as well. Looking closely at the young 19 year old girl, you can see that a huge clump of strands fell over top of her left eye, while the rest flee out behind her back, wind catching the longer string like items. There was a determined look settled into the orbs, that determination focused on where she was needed to go. 

Though she may have been determined to get somewhere, fate had other plans for our young blond haired friend. After a couple more yards of running through the storm, she was almost to the area that she needed to be before her right food hit a patch of pure water and just her foot landing in that puddle caused her to slip and fall. Her head being the first thing to touch the pavement.

A few feet away from her was a huge group of people having a meeting underneath the covering of a park Pavillion. One of the people, a dark brown haired male, his hair fluffed up like he had just gotten out of bed, with emerald green eyes had been able to hear the running footsteps so he turned towards the sound and noticed the young blond crashing to the ground, smashing her head as well. 

"LANEA!!" He screamed out, starting to run towards her, only to be followed by the rest of the group who had heard his gruff voice yell out. 

The blond, now identified by the name of Lanea, had her vision starting to turn black when the young man got to her, dropping down to his knees. He didn't care about the mud that was dirtying up his pants, he was more worried about Lanea and if she was going to be alright from her nasty fall. She looked up towards the brunette and then started to speak. 

"Atti-" She was cut off. Just as Lanea was about to finish out her sentence, her entire vision finally went fully black.


End file.
